Silver Fox
by jokay927
Summary: A Retired Marine goes for a new Career. He meets the Famous Porn Star Anthony DiNozzo Junior and falls in. AU
1. Audition

I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing for them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound.

This Story is for harathor on , who wanted a Porno Story :)

Chap Summary: Jethro gets an Audition for a Porn Shoot

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Leroy Jethro Gibbs has never been shy or nervous...but when told to enter a room, full of cameras, before stripping off so that the 'Doctor can check you out' while the Director watches the live footage...can make any hardened Marine as nervous as a girl getting ready to lose her Virginity!  
He jumps as the door swings open and a man in his mid-twenties with short mousey brown hair approaches him with a clipboard, with an obvious hard-on tenting the mans slacks. He rolls his eyes as he looks the kid over and steps back as a hand goes out to touch him.  
The Doc frowns and then his eyes narrow in anger as he takes a good look at the silver haired man "What are you doing? And what's your name?"  
Jethro rolls his eyes "I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs...I here for an Interview? Got told by that kid on reception to head in here and strip? Something about...I was expected and that I had to sign something?"  
The Doc huffs before speaking out loud "You know Joanne...you could have warned me about fucking a GrandDad!"  
He narrows his eyes, into his famous glare "As if you'd get a piece of my Arse!" he storms over to the bed, where he left his clothes all folded up in a neat pile "I'm not going to have a 'Kid' who hasn't had his balls drop, take a trip on me!"  
The 'Kid' narrows his eyes at the insult "My balls have dropped! I've fucked more men than you have ever had! And none of them have had any complaints!"  
Jethro rolls his eyes as he zips up his fly "Yeah, whatever!" he tugs on his shirt before glaring at the Kid "You have no idea what you are missing out on! And you never will!" he smirks "I had the best mouth and the best arse in the Core...and compared to the real Men who have taken me-" he gives him a wide smile "-you're just some snot nosed Kid with a stick up his arse!" his head snaps up as a red headed Woman suddenly appears, dressed in a shirt and trousers combo with a pissed look on her face.

She narrows her sea-blue eyes at the two men before turning to the 'Kid' "Brad! Piss Off! I've had enough of your whining to last a Lifetime!"  
Brad huffs "But Joanne! You said I can Audition the next one!"  
Joanne sighs "Brad...you have made it clear that you are not interested in him! Now go see Abby and she'll sort you out for your next shoot!" she waits until he slinks off before turning to the silver haired Man "I'm Sorry about him...he is a Drama Queen!"  
Jethro chuckles before smirking and holding out his hand "Leroy Jethro Gibbs"  
She smiles "Joanne...the Director"  
He nods and accepts the fact she didn't state her full name. He looks around "So...er?"  
Joanne smirks as she gazes at him "You prefer a real Man then? Not a Twink like Brad?"  
Jethro sighs as he runs a hand through his hair "I've only been fucked by Marines"  
She nods "Well I have someone in mind...but he isn't a Marine, he has played a few...but trust me! He is all man!"  
He smirks as he gets an instant like to her and nods "Go on then" but pauses "You want me to strip again?"  
She looks him over before asking "You ok with him doing it?" at the nod, she gives him a thoughtful look "Have you got any limits? Or no goes?"  
Jethro bites his bottom lip before lowering his gaze "I'm what you call Vanilla...all I have ever done is be fucked hard, both arse and mouth" he looks up "But I need to warn you to not mess with my breathing...I've ended up snapping into my Marine training and...well it's lucky that it was another Marine which caused it"  
Joanne whistles and nods as she types it into her phone "No breath play" she looks up "We don't do golden showers-" at the confused look, she explains further "-where you piss on another...or anything to do with breaking of bones and blood" she pauses "Well, he is prone to biting...that ok?"  
He nods "Yeah, I don't mind that"  
She smiles and heads for the door "Tony? Come in and test out Leroy for me...I will need your opinion"  
He watches as a gorgeously tanned, muscular hunk enters the room wearing a sleeveless top and shorts. He slowly swallows as his mouth suddenly becomes dry.  
Tony smirks as the blue eyes darken in arousal and he turns to Joanne "Go and watch while keeping an eye on McGeek...I think this is going to be interesting"  
She rolls her eyes and accepts the kiss on her cheek before leaving the room.

He feels his breathing increase as the Man stalks over to him and before he knows what is happening...he is flat on his back ontop of the bed with the Man straddling his waist. He looks up with his darken eyes, which flutter close as his lips are enveloped into a passionate kiss.  
Tony smirks as he hears small mewling noises from the mans throat and pulls back slightly before raining tender kisses down the strong neck, nodding to hidden cameras as he is given room without asking. He slowly unbuttons the white crisp shirt and continues with his kissing and caressing until he has removed the shirt.  
Jethro arches up into the touches as his eyes roll back in pleasure. He nods as he feels a tap on his hip and turns over, onto his hands and knees...hissing in arousal as his trousers are removed before a hand tugs at his hard cock  
"You prepared?"  
He nods "Did it before entering the room" he fliniches slightly at the sound of a condom being torn open and tenses as a hard cock rubs against his opening.  
Tony smirks as he tugs off his own shirt before quickly kicking off his shorts. He leans ontop of the mans back and kisses between his shoulderblades as he slowly pushes in.  
Jethro cries out, in slight pain at the size and thickness that breaches him.  
Tony stills "Thought you said you're ready!?"  
He grits his teeth "Only prepared myself with three...you're thicker than I expected" he rolls his eyes "The thickest I've ever been taken with!"  
The man chuckles as he rubs the flat of his hands along the side of Leroys flanks and only once he feels the muscles relax...he slowly pushes in until he bottoms out. He drapes himself over his back and links their fingers together "Three would have enough for Brad, as he is only a 'F' list Star" he smirks and grinds himself into the man beneath him, dragging out a passionate moan "Whereas...I am the Top on the list!"  
Jethro chuckles and spreads his stance wider while lowering his chest to the mattress.  
He rears back and lets go of Leroys hands, to hold onto his hips "Lets finish this" with that he starts a fast and hard tempo, becoming more aroused at the continuous moaning noise.  
Jethro grits his teeth and tightens his internal muscles around the thick cock within him. He jerks in surprise as teeth sink into his shoulder, at the same time he feels wet heat exploding in the rubber confinement of the condom and cries out as he splatters the bed with his completion.

Tony removes his mouth from the mans shoulder and licks the wound before nodding to the hidden cameras.  
Jethro cringes as he feels the man pull out of him and accepts the wet wipes with a Thanks.  
Tony smirks as he removes the full condom and ties it up before binning it "Leroy, for an older guy...your arse is mighty fine"  
Jethro rolls his eyes "Only my Dad calls me Leroy...I go by Jethro or Gibbs"  
Tony nods and holds out his hand, smirking as Jethro takes it "Nice to meet you Jethro! I'm Anthony DiNozzo Junior...but call me Tony"  
He smirks "So...have I got the Job?"  
Tony gives him his most dazzling smile "Yup, I'm looking forward to taking your arse again. Duck will have your results back on Monday...so you'll start on Tues"  
Jethro nods and gets dressed "I look forward to working with you" with that he carefully walks out of the room.  
Tony watches him go and looks up as the Director walks in.  
Joanne smirks "I thought I was to decide if he gets the Job?"  
He chuckles "Come on Jo! You have been on at me to pick a permanent Co-Star...and I want him"  
Her sea-blue eyes give him a knowing look "I was thinking that he'd be a good match for Damon...what with them both being in the Marines" she smirks at the way the green eyes narrow and shakes her head with a chuckle "Only kidding! You can keep your Silver Fox" with that she waits for him to get dressed before dragging him out back to check over the footage.


	2. First Day

Jethro is late and meets Tonys Rival before another Shoot

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro swears under his breath as he quickly rushes into the building...only to crash into a strong muscular body and ends up ontop of the surprised man. He quickly pulls back and gives him an apologetic smile "Sorry Mate, I wasn't watching where I was going"  
The man chuckles and accepts the hand up "No Probs! I'm just heading to see Joanne, as I need to inform her that my Co-Star has caught himself a 24hr bug"  
Jethro scratches his neck in a nervous gesture "Well...I'm here to see her" he gives him a small smile "It's my first day...and my housemate blocked me in with his car" he straightens up and holds out his hand "Leroy Jethro Gibbs"  
The man smiles and accepts the handshake "Damon Werth" he narrows his eyes "You're a Marine, aren't cha?"  
He chuckles "Yeah...and I can tell that you are one aswell"  
Damon smirks and wraps an arm around his shoulders as he leads him to the Directors Office "I have an idea as to how we can solve both of our problems..."  
Jethro frowns and then shrugs "Ok, I'm all ears"  
His smirk widens as he tells him a few ideas that spring to mind.

+NCIS+

Joanne rolls her eyes as Tony paces the room like a caged Tiger and sighs "Tony...he maybe just running late"  
Tony growls as he continues to pace "Abby has the whole thing set up!"  
She huffs in annoyance and leans back in her chair while closing her eyes "Give it to me then"  
He pauses and lifts a hand to run his fingers through his hair "I...I was thinking a soft scene...with kissing...and slowly stripping those cheap shirts off him...listening to those soft mewling noises that come from deep within his throat..."  
Joanne smirks before shaking her head "Tony...you like him don't you?"  
Tony snaps out of his erotic daydream and rolls his eyes "He is just a Co-Worker...nothing more"  
They both look up as the door opens to reveal Damon...with his arm around Jethro.

Jethro inwardly cringes as he notes the stiff posture of Tony and turns to the Director "Sorry I am late, my housemate blocked me in with his car"  
Joanne shrugs it off "It's ok...but send me a text or call in next time" with that she glances at Damon "You're meant to be in Studio Three with Stan"  
Damon sighs "Stan is off, he called me this morning to say that he has caught a 24hr bug and that he should be better by tomorrow or Thursday" he glances at Gibbs before turning back to the Director "Jo...seeing as Gibbs hasn't got a Partner...can I have him for my Shoot?"  
Tony growls and steps forward "He is to be my Partner! He is Mine!"  
Jethro looks at the Porn Star in shock before turning to Joanne with a look of confusion "I-I could do both?...If it helps you out?"  
Joanne stands and shakes her head "I'm Sorry Jethro...you are not ready for a Scene like that" she lets out a deep sigh "You are way too Vanilla in your experiences"  
He flushes pink as he lowers his eyes "I'm guessing that it's more than just a fuck?"  
She nods "I'm afraid so...Damon does more of the BDSM/Domination Scenes" she walks round and places a hand on his shoulder "I'm afraid we'll have to work your way up to that stage"  
Jethro nods but then frowns as Tony tugs him by the shirt until he is standing beside him "So...I...I am Partnered with you?"  
Tony nods before aiming a glare at the only other A-listed Star "I don't have a permanent on screen Partner" he glances down into the ice blue gaze "But I have chosen you from the list of people without one to become mine"  
He goes to answer...only to turn as he feels a hand on his arm and gazes up into Damon's face. He gives him an apologetic smile "Sorry I can't help"  
Damon shrugs "It's ok...do you want to meet up after?"  
Jethro nods "Yeah, we can discuss our Military Careers"  
He chuckles and leans forward to kiss his cheek before turning to Joanne "I'll check in with Abs, she'll pair me up with someone" with that he leaves the room.  
Joanne rolls her eyes at the dark look that crosses Tonys face and shakes her head "Tony...take Jethro to Studio Nine"  
Tony nods and roughly pushes at the mans back before taking his arm and dragging him out of the room.

Jethro growls as he is shoved through the door and turns to snap...only to get pinned against the door, with his wrists held above his head, as Tony attacks his mouth in a possessive kiss. He frowns at the difference from his last encounter...but instantly forgets everything as a hand squeezes the front of his jeans in an almost painful grip. A small mewling noise of need escapes his throat as he kisses him back with vengence.  
Tony smirks at the sound that has been intruding into his dreams since their last encounter and slowly calms down the feeling of possessiveness that had made itself known since he spotted 'his' Jethro with his Rival. He pulls back and gazes into the lust blown blue eyes.  
Jethro gazes back at him and hides his confusion at the odd look that crosses the mans face...but forgets it instantly when Tony leans down to bite at his neck before heading south across his chest and pausing at his nipple. He lets out a gasp and arches into the wet mouth that soaks through the thin layer of his shirt. He lets out a deep whine as he tries to break free as he wants to touch...  
Tony pulls away and smirks "On the bed...spread out on your back and no touching"  
He nods and once free he quickly rushes over to the bed. He spreads himself out and closes his eyes (It's just a Shoot...it's not real) he jumps as he feels a weight settle across his middle and his eyes snap open to pause as he notices a now naked Tony, only wearing an open shirt, sat ontop of him.  
The younger man smirks as he notices the ice blue gaze darken until almost black. He shakes his head as he spots a hand move to touch him "Ah-ha! No touchie"  
Jethro nods and grips the bars above his head as he just watches.  
Tony smiles and gently tugs the shirt out of Jethros trousers before smirking as he rips it open.  
He gasps and growls "Hey-" but gets distracted as Tony runs the flat of his hands down his chest before a wet mouth descends onto his right nipple. He arches up in arousal while increasing the volume of those embarrassing mewling noises (Seriously! Why do you make those noises?) he lets out a deep sigh (It's a wonder Tony isn't put off by you) but pushes the thought to the back of his mind as the wonderful mouth moves slowly down his body.  
Tony growls as his arousal spikes at the way the sounds get louder and looks up with a playful smirk before unzipping Jethros trousers and swallowing him whole.  
Jethro yelps in shock and tightens his hold on the bar as he slowly thrusts his hips up to get deeper into the wet heat. He groans and gazes down "Fuck me...please, fuck me!"  
Tony smirks around his mouthful before pulling off and shakes his head "I've got a better idea" with that he lifts himself up and lowers himself down onto the hard leaking cock.

Jethro cries out in pleasure and shock. When his breathing calms down slightly...he looks up in wonder "You'll let me take you?"  
Tony rolls his eyes as he begins a slow rocking movement, gritting his teeth at the odd feeling of a cock within him. He looks down and smiles "Lets get this over with"  
He nods and places his feet flat on the bed as he thrusts up into the tight heat, pushing himself up to the edge...but holds himself back "Now Tony...please?"  
Tony nods and after three more hard rocks...he cums with a growl all over Jethros chest at the same time he gets filled from within.  
Jethro cries out before grunting in shock as Tony bites his left shoulder, hard enough to bite through the skin. He growls as he looks up at him...but waits until he hears the 'beep' that tells them that the filming has stopped before stating "I thought I was going to be fucked? And I'm guessing Duck confirmed I was clean?"  
He chuckles "I wanted to have a go...and beside that, with my Ratings...I can pick and choose as to what I want to do" with that he pulls off and uses the wipes to clean himself up "If you fail the medical check, you are sacked...Joanne doesn't risk her Employees health" he shrugs "I just prefer barebacked sex...but if you want me to use a condom, I can for next time and future Shoots"  
The silver haired man sighs and shakes his head "I'm fine with it...however I'd appreciate being warned as to what I am expected to do!" he gets up and begins to clean himself up, wincing at the sight of the deep bite mark "What is with the biting?"  
Tony shrugs "I like marking people" he bites his bottom lip "So...er" he lifts a hand to run it through his hair "You want to grab a beer or something?"  
Jethro frowns "I'm going to meet Damon for a drink...but you are welcome to join us?" he watches the green eyes darkens with some unknown emotion before the face lights up with a fake smile  
"Lets go then!"  
He sighs in confusion as he is dragged through the door as soon as he is dressed (What am I missing here?) he quickly zips himself up, while removing his ruined shirt as they head outside to meet Damon.


	3. Mine!

Jethro feels uncomfortable while out for drinks

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro smiles as he passes Damon a Heineken and Tony a Kronenbourg while taking his Bourbon before sitting down between the two men. He takes a sip and sighs as both men glare at one another while drinking from their bottles (Great...this is awkward). He shakes his head as he slumps in his seat and decides to make conversation "So...er...how long have you two been in the business?"  
Damon narrows his pale green eyes at his rival as he states "We started at the same date...fifteen years ago, we were both thirty" he smirks "I was twenty-nine"  
Tony growls and places a hand on Jethros thigh "I am only three months older!" he leans back and continues sipping his beer.  
Jethro sighs and gazes between the two men...but decides not to start another conversation, only to jump as Damon places his hand on his other thigh. He cringes at the glare both men send each other while he is stuck inbetween.  
Damon smirks as he runs his hand across the strong thigh, feeling the muscles jump and twitch under his touch and he turns to the Barman to order another round.  
Tony slits his eyes as he moves his hand higher, stopping once he cups Jethro through his trousers while glaring at his Co-Star "This is Mine! He belongs to me!"  
Jethro growls and slaps the hands away from his person "Get off!" he stands and downs his Bourbon "I'm off to the Head...I hope you both get over this possessiveness by the time I return" with that he walks off.

Once Jethro leaves, Damon leans forward and glares at the man "I want him! I'm fed up with always getting the hard scenes! I want to do gentle...and the only one I want is him!"  
Tony smirks and leans back within his seat "You can't have him! His body, his arse, his mouth...they are all Mine!"  
The pale green eyes slit in anger "I will have him!" he smirks as he stands "He will get fed up of your possessiveness...and then I shall swoop down and collect my prize!" with that he takes his leave.  
He growls as he watches Damon leave and turns as he spots Jethro approaching.  
Jethro frowns "Where is Damon?"  
Tony growls "He decided to leave" he stands "Come...lets get you home" with that he takes the mans hand and leads him outside.

+NCIS+

Jethro runs a hand through his hair as he checks the cupboards "I...er" he huffs "I don't have anything to eat, seems Thomas forgot that its his turn to do the shopping"  
Tony narrows his eyes as he growls "Who is Thomas?"  
He turns and frowns at the growled words "Thomas? He is just a housemate, him and his Boyfriend are having some problems...so he has been living with me for the past two months"  
Tony nods and walks over, wrapping his arms around the older mans waist "Good"  
Jethro frowns as he glances at the man "Good?"  
He nods before nibbling up the strong neck "Yes...it means I don't have to share you with anyone" with that he slips his hands into Jethros waistband.  
He lets out an embarrassing mewl of need as the hand wraps around his suddenly hard cock.  
Tony growls in arousal at the sounds and sinks his teeth into the flesh of the mans shoulder before tugging him over to the counter and pushing him down onto it. He attacks his neck and tugs Jethros trousers down, just enough to free the hard cock and to gain access to the tight arse he has been dreaming about.  
Jethro rubs himself against the table before letting out more of those embarrassing mewling noises as he feels Tonys fingers investigating his rear. He lets out a shout of arousal as three slick fingers are suddenly pushed into him "H-How!?"  
Tony chuckles "I'm always prepared" with that he quickly stretches him open before releasing his own hard cock and thrusts into the welcoming body with a deep groan. He sighs as he nuzzles Jethros neck "What is that delightful fragrance you wear?"  
He turns and glances over his shoulder "I don't wear fragrances...only old spice deodorant"  
Tony frowns as he tucks his head in the crook of the mans neck, deeply inhaling the intoxicating Scent "You smell...woody"  
Jethro chuckles at his bent position and rolls his eyes as he squeezes his internal muscles "Hurry up, I'm not as young as I used to be...I'll show you where the 'woody' fragrance comes from later"  
He growls and jerks his hips at the sudden tightness surrounding his cock. He rears back and holds him by the shoulder and the the hips as he violently snaps his hips, grinding himself into the other man.  
Jethro groans at the violent sex, gritting his teeth before yelping as Tony pushes his his trousers down before tugging his left leg up, onto the table to cause a deeper penetration.  
Tony smirks at the sound and groans at the small mewling noises he makes and pushes them both to completion, sinking his teeth into Jethros shoulder as he fills him with his climax.  
Jethro grunts as Tony collapses onto his back and he huffs "Come on...move it, before we become all sticky and itchy"  
He huffs and pulls out "Lets share a shower"  
Jethro pauses but then shrugs "Yeah..ok" before removing his shirt and using it to clear up his mess from the table. He turns and smiles as he tugs up his trousers, he takes Tonys hand and leads him upstairs "Lets go"

Jethro smiles as he watches the look of wonder that crosses Tonys face as he circles the half built boat  
"How...How do you get it outta here?"  
He shrugs "Haven't thought that far ahead...I just enjoy working on it" with that he runs his hand over the wood "I do my best thinking here"  
Tony cocks his head to one side and smiles as he walks over and wraps his arms around Jethros waist, tugging him against his chest...but frowns as he is pushed away  
"No...no more"  
He narrows his green eyes "What do you mean 'No'?" he runs a hand through his hair "What else are we meant to do?"  
Jethro rolls his eyes "Life isn't all about sex" with that he passes him a sanding block and points to the boat "Go on then"  
Tony frowns as he heads to the wood. He looks at the block and shrugs before rubbing it against it.  
Jethro huffs and steps up behind him, placing his hands ontop of his while whispering "With the grain" with that he gently guides his hands "Feel the smoothness?"  
He smiles as he leans back against the other mans chest "Jethro...you do this all the time?"  
Jethro sighs as he presses against him "I don't have anyone to share my life with...I joined the Marines when I was seventeen and well...being Gay...I never was interested in the Women and I couldn't really have an open Relationship with a Man" he smiles as he nuzzles the strong masculine neck "After thirty-three years of hiding who I was in public...well except the times someone wanted to get off and have a turn on me...I was finally allowed to 'Come Out'...to show the real me"  
He smirks and turns his head to kiss his cheek "So...how old are ya then?"  
Jethro chuckles before pulling back "I'm fifty-two"  
Tony shrugs "Well...you are incredibly fit for your age" with that he drops the block and turns to tug him into a deep kiss before grabbing his hand and dragging him upstairs.  
Jethro just smiles and lets him take him upstairs for another round, happy that he finally seems to have found someone to spend his life with...


	4. Thomas

It's the morning after and Tony meets Jethros Housemate

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

He wakes up slowly and frowns in confusion as he feels a hot body spooned up against his back. He slowly opens his eyes and glances around (Right...so you are in your own bed) before turning his head to look behind him and smiles (He stayed...the whole night! He actually stayed!).  
Tony twitches and pulls the body closer to his chest as he nuzzles the bare neck, smirking as the Scent of sawdust assaults his nose "Jet...hro"  
Jethro chuckles as he is tugged back against the warm body "Tony, I have to get coffee"  
He shakes his head as he wraps his arms tighter around the warm body and sighs as he begins to drift off once more.  
Jethro huffs before shimmying out of the strong hold and smirking at the grunt of disapproval. He shakes his head as he quickly finds a pair of boxers and tugs them on before heading downstairs, chuckling at the shout of  
"White with three sugars"  
as he makes his way to the Kitchen.

He smiles as he runs his hand over the table where Tony took him the previous night and begins the coffee, jumping as the back door open to reveal a tired looking Thomas.  
Thomas jumps in shock at seeing Jethro in the Kitchen, barely dressed. He rubs a hand over his face and smirks "You got fucked...didn't ya!"  
Jethro rolls his eyes as he makes the coffee while flicking on the kettle "You want a cuppa tea?"  
He nods as he takes a seat "Yeah...me and Toby argued again...he still blames himself for that Bastard attacking me" he gestures to the leather eyepatch "I wish he would stop with that...I know the man was after him, what with him placing the mans Brother in jail and so thought to get his own back in attacking me" he sighs "But he caught the Bastard and in doing so...saved me!"  
Jethro gives him a sad smile as he chucks a teabag into the cup before pouring in some milk and topping it up with hot water. He sighs as he spoons in three sugars and passes it over "I'm sure you'll both figure it out soon" he bites his bottom lip "But you are welcome to stay here for as long as you need"  
Thomas glances up "Yeah?" at the nod, he puts his cup down and embraces his friend "Thanks Jethro...you are a true friend"  
He smirks and returns the hug but freezes as he hears someone clearing out their throat.

+NCIS+

Tony sighs as Jethro takes his time and he shakes his head as he sits up to look around the Bedroom. He smirks as he opens the drawers and has a look. A smile crosses his face as he picks up the medals and fingers them before placing them back but pauses as he notes a hidden box under the bed. He glances at the door before reaching out and placing the box between his legs.  
A smile crosses his face as he fingers the wooden carvings and slowly opens the box...only to cock his head to one side as he picks up the sealed DVDs of his movies "Wow, he has been doing his research" a smirk crosses his face "I wonder if he'll let me fuck him while we watch" with that he places them back and smiles as he notice a black bag, his smile widening at the assortment of sex toys still in the factory wrapping. He shakes his head as he places them all back and shuts the box before replacing back into its spot, as he gets out of bed and tugs on a pair of boxers. Once dressed he heads downstairs...but pauses at the sound of voices, he stiffles his growl as he makes his way into the Kitchen only to still in shock at the sight of 'his' Jethro hugging another man. He narrows his eyes and clears out his throat to get their attention.

Jethro turns and gives him a smile "Hey...er...Tony, this is Thomas...Thomas, this is Tony"  
Thomas smiles and holds out his hand "Nice to meet you"  
Tony narrows his eyes and then covers it up with a fake smile as he shakes the mans hand while placing himself inbetween the two men "Nice to meet you too...I thought you had a Boyfriend?"  
Jethro rolls his eyes as he passes Tony his coffee before taking his own "Tony...leave the poor man alone" with that he gesture to the cupboards while raising an eyebrow "He has to go shopping"  
Thomas cringes "Shit! I forgot!" he looks himself over and nods "Right! I'll shower and put on clean clothes before heading back out" with that he downs his lukewarm tea before placing the cup in the sink and walks up to his friend, to place a kiss on his cheek and heads upstairs.  
Jethro smiles and finishes his own cup before placing it in the sink. As soon as he turns away from the sink, he yelps in shock as he is suddenly forced over the counter with an aroused Tony leaning over his body. He frowns and goes to stand...only to be suddenly lifted and thrown onto the table as Tony attacks his mouth in a demanding kiss.  
Tony growls as he hears those wonderful mewling noises and moans as he pushes Jethros legs apart as he moves inbetween them before grinding their clothed groins together, growling in arousal as the mewling noises increase in volume. He pulls away from that tantalizing mouth before moving down the strong neck and across the bare chest, biting the soft flesh as he marks him as his.  
Jethro yelps and arches up into the mouth as he is touch and bitten all over while those embarrassing noises escapes his throat (Seriously...why can't you stop those sounds!?). He whines and groans as his boxers are tugged down, just enough to reveal his backside, before a grunt escapes his chest as Tony rams into him.  
Tony growls as he sinks into the warm body and latches his mouth onto the strong neck as he pounds him into the table, nailing his prostrate on every stroke until he feels Jethro spilling over his chest. He growls and sinks his teeth into his neck as he lets go, cumming deep inside him.

Once his breathing has calmed down, Jethro grunts and winces as Tony pulls out of him before grunting as he is tugged onto his feet and redressed. He sighs as he glances at his chest and shakes his head as he uses a tea towel, to clean up his chest before rummaging through his just washed clothes and tugs on a shirt to cover up the bites.  
He smirks at the blue eyed glare as he tucks himself away and finished off his coffee "What?"  
He rolls his eyes "You know very well 'What'" he sighs "I don't want Thomas walking in while my Boyfriend is fucking me on the table!"  
Tonys smirk vanishes and he shakes his head "Boyfriend!? I'm not your Boyfriend!" at the look of confusion, he runs a hand through his hair "Jethro...this is nothing except Work" he shrugs "I wouldn't fuck you otherwise"  
Jethro steps back as if physically struck "Work? All this...the drinks...walking me Home...the sex...sleeping over...all Work!?" at the mans nod, he blinks away the tears that form as he quietly states "Get out"  
Tony frowns and steps closer "What?"  
Jethro growls as he glares at him with watery eyes "I said...GET OUT!"  
He looks at him in shock and goes to touch him, only to frown in confusion as he avoids his touch. He goes to speak but turns as a voice states  
"Didn't you hear the man!? Get Out"  
Tony narrows his eyes at the sight of Thomas and catches his clothes which are tossed at him. He gets dressed and picks up his stuff but before he leaves, he turns to his Co-Worker "I'll see you on Friday" with that he leaves.

Thomas watches the man go before shutting the door and walking over to his crying friend "Jethro? Jethro what is it?"  
He looks up with tears rolling down his cheeks and wraps his arms around him as his body shakes with the force of his tears "I-I...I thought he l-loved me"  
Thomas sighs and leads his friend to the sofa before taking a seat and tugging him into his lap "You thought he was the one?" at the nod, he sighs and holds him close "Jethro...he's a player, not a keeper"  
Jethro lifts a hand and wipes his eyes "I love him Thomas...as soon as I saw him, I loved him" he pulls back to gaze into the jade eye "And I believed he loved me"  
He sighs and tugs him into a hug before kissing the silver strands "You'll find your SoulMate one day...one that will love you back as much as you love them"  
Jethro sniffs and lets the tears fall (I've left it too late...no-one wants to spend the rest of their life with me) with that thought, a last lonely tear rolls down his cheek as he rests his head on his friends shoulder as he tries to get himself to grip that he shall always be alone.


	5. Requests

Jethro speaks the the Director

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

Jethro pauses as he enters the building and takes a deep breath before heading inside, he blanks Tony as he walks past him and into the Directors office "Jo? Can I have a word?"  
Jo looks up from checking her emails and smiles at him "Sure Jethro...what do you want to talk about"  
He goes to speak, but quietens as Tony storms in  
"Jethro? Why didn't you acknowledge me just then?"  
Jo frowns as she notes that Jethro has become tense and she turns to Tony "Can you leave us for a minute?"  
Tony growls but at her narrow eyed glare, he huffs as he leaves the room "I'll be in Studio four waiting for you" with that he leaves and slams the door behind him.  
Jo waits for a few minutes before gesturing to the chair opposite her "Take a seat...as I'm guessing that you want to talk about Tony?"  
He nods as he takes a seat "Yeah...I" he huffs and runs a hand through his silver hair "I don't think I can perform with him, at least not today..."  
She leans back as she cocks her head to one side "What has happened between the two of you?" when he glances at the floor, she sighs "He gave you the wrong impression...didn't he?"  
Jethro nods "Yeah, we slept together and I...well I..."  
Jo reaches over and taps his hand "I noticed the look you gave him when you first spotted him" she gives him a soft smile "It's not safe to fall in Love with someone in the Sex Business"  
He answers with a weak smile "Yeah...I've noticed" with that he clears out his throat "So...er, is it possible to change my filming today?"  
She nods and goes through her emails "You seem very popular with the fans and have recieved some requests"  
"Requests?"  
She rolls her eyes "Where do you think the ideas for the shoots come from?"  
He smirks "I guess I thought you came up with the ideas"  
Jo smiles and shrugs "Most of them are...but I do like to take requests" with that she reads through her messages before turning the screen to him as she stands "Read through these and decide which one you'd like to do...while I'll have word with Tony about doing a different shoot"  
Jethro nods and takes out his glasses before reading through the messages.

+NCIS+

Tony paces the floor and turns to the door, only to frown as it opens to reveal Jo and not Jethro.  
Jo sighs as she notes the disappointment and gestures to the bed before sitting beside him. She gazes at him and shakes her head as she cuffs him around the ear "Idiot" before hugging him tight "Why do you do it?"  
He huffs as he returns the hug "I thought he knew it was all just about sex! I had no idea that he thought about us becoming an item...I mean, how can he think that we could be?"  
She lets out a sigh as she pulls away "Tony...you took him home and romanced him...you stayed the night and had breakfast! He even mentioned your possessiveness!" she narrows her sea-green eyes "You gave him all the signals that you wanted a Relationship...only to reject him!"  
Tony gazes at the floor and picks at his trousers "He isn't going to do the shoot with me? Is he?"  
Jo shakes her head "No Tony...he isn't" she stands "You have a choice of either picking out a replacement or checking through your requests"  
He nods "Ok...just tell him that I'm Sorry?"  
She nods and kisses his cheek "You are a silly Sod"  
He chuckles while watching her go and once the door closes, he leans back on the bed "Shit Tony...now Damon can swoop in like he threatened to!" he growls as he pictures Jethro against the boat, making those wonderfully arousing mewling noises as Damon fucks him deeply with powerful even thrusts. He gets up and paces the floor "Bastard"

+NCIS+

Jethro turns as the door opens and smiles as he gestures to one of the emails "I'd like to do that one...if I may?"  
Jo walks over and peers over his shoulder "You sure? As you'll be on your own..."  
He smirks "It'll be fine...I hate to admit it, but I've done it more often than I care to admit" with that he stands "What Studio?"  
"Three"  
He nods and leaves the room to head for the Studio.

Tony hides behind the one way glass and smirks as he watches Jethro walk into the room. He bites his bottom lip as he watches the man strip to his boxers and scatter his clothes about, he frowns at the move and watches as Jethro messes up his silver hair before getting into the bed.

Jethro sighs as he makes his body relax and hides his smirk as he feels his body becoming aroused. He waits until the beep before yawning and stretching himself out and 'accidently' tugging the bedspread down. He lifts a hand and wipes his eyes as he goes to get up, only to still at his,'morning wood'.

Tonys eyes darken in arousal as he gazes at the silver haired man and quickly unbuttons his jeans as they become suddenly very tight.

Jethro runs his hand down the flat of his chest before reaching down to take himself in hand. His hips jerk in pleasure and he sighs as he slips his hand into his boxers. A deep moan escapes his chest as he moves his hand in a slow motion while his free hand rubs along his chest.  
His arousal increases as he feels himself begin to leak and sighs as he removes his boxers before spreading his legs open as he glances at the big mirror opposite (I wander who is the man watching this?)

Tony whines as he presses closer to the glass as he gets a really good view of Jethros secret place and he has to physically stop himself from bursting into the room, to fuck the man senseless. He picks up speed as he also frantically jacks himself off but slows down as he watches Jethro wet his fingers before pushing them inside that tight hot hole.

Jethro moans as he curls himself up and grunts in arousal as he sinks another two fingers deep inside him while jerking his hips in pleasure "Fuck" he pants as he plants his feet flat on the bed while he fucks his fingers. He hears those embarrassing mewling noises from his chest but ignores them as he thrusts into his tight fist. He glances up and tries to hold back until the green light shows (Fuck! I hope it's soon otherwise I shall not last!)

Tony growls as he gets up onto his feet and ruts into his fist and as soon as he hears the mewling noises...he lets go and coats the wall and watches as Jethro cries out his own climax while coating his chest.

He lays there panting and removes his fingers. He sighs and gazes down at his chest before smirking at the mirror as he rubs his hand into his cooling cum. He sits up and smirks as he erotically licks his fingers clean while producing more of those small grunts, he gazes at the mirror and gives it a small wave just before the small beep goes off.

+NCIS+

Jethro sighs as he opens the bedside table and takes out the wet wipes before cleaning himself up. He shakes his head as he stands and collects his clothes before getting dressed. On his way out...he pauses and glances at the mirror, scowling at the way his hair refuses to lay flat (Maybe I should cut it back into the high n tight?) he shrugs and huffs as he leaves the Studio.  
He pauses as he spots the door to the 'spy' room open and empty "Great...it could have been anyone" with that he shakes his head as he leaves the building with an odd feeling deep in his chest. He jumps as a hand claps him on the shoulder and he turns to spot Damon  
"Hey, you want to head for a drink?"  
Jethro shakes his head "I don't feel like it tonight"  
Damon sighs and glances at the floor "Well then...could you give me a lift? As my lift left without me?"  
Jethro smiles "Come on then...lets go" with that he gets in and watches as Damon gets in the passenger side "What way?"  
He smirks "Turn left and head straight"  
Jethro smiles "Ok...lets head to yours"  
Damon smirks as he glances at the wing mirror to spot a devastated looking Tony gazing at them as they drive off.


End file.
